


Her chance

by SevenXThirteen



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Romance, Sora - Freeform, kingdom hearts - Freeform, xion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenXThirteen/pseuds/SevenXThirteen
Summary: Hello everyone! This is a small light hearted story someone asked me to commission :) If you would like a commissioned story either for yourself or to post it publicly feel free to contact me at SxTFanfic@gmail.com!The story will be about Xion and Sora's relationship after KHIII Ending with an alternate setting where Sora does NOT disappear form Destiny Islands.Xion has feelings for Sora, but she always felt like she could never get close to him, and could you blame her? The two have never really spoken, yet she's connected to him in ways others cannot be. Can she bring herself to get to know him better and one day stand beside him as if Kairi would?
Relationships: Sora & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story! These chapters may be shorter than my other writings, but will be updated when I can! For now he's a teaser of sorts to mark the beginning.

After the defeat of Xehanort; Sora was able to do unthinkable, he brought back everyone together. Bonds that were once broken now re-mended, families that were once separated brought back together. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy went back to Disney castle to once again restore order while everyone else decided to live happily together on Destiny islands.

It took some time to get used to at first, the island was a fairly small one and didn’t have too much room for housing. But after some time and building all of them were eventually able to carve in their small homes. Everyone felt a sort of ease slowly come over as it dawned on them that for once after all these years; there is no threat, no one was plotting a scheme, no one was missing or taken away, and that was the nicest feeling they had in a long time. The calming sea breeze and subtle smells of salt from the ocean was enough to make them smile without any fears or worry. It would stay like this for weeks on end as everyone played to their heart's content day by day. Making new friends who were all connected by one string of fate. Aqua, Terra, and Ventus finally had the chance to catch up while getting to know the others like Axel, Xion, Isa, and the twilight town gang Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Roxas would briefly see them every now and then as well but his time was mostly spent with Sora. 

During the past weeks Roxas really wanted to get to know him better almost like a little brother would to his eldest. No one would really notice he was gone except Xion who would keep a close eye on them from a distance. Sora would often keep to himself despite his happy laid back attitude and seemed to only interact with everyone else every blue moon. While this did worry everyone they also thought it best to give him some distance fearing the battle that took place in the keyblade graveyard may have taken its toll on him mentally. But amongst the group on Destiny Island Sora would really only talk to Kairi and Riku. To Xion it was obvious why he would rely on them more so than the others, but she couldn’t help but wonder if one day Sora would rely on her shoulder to lean on just as much as them. Perhaps that’s what Roxas was after too.

Afterall Xion couldn’t help but remember the words Sora said that would end up saving her.

“It’s alright! You can stop now!”

“It’s alright…”

“Xion.”

The comforting words that made her break.

The only person who knew who she was under that hood. 

She couldn’t forget it even if she wanted to, it would linger in her head and nibble constantly in the back of her mind. Xion with every passing day wanted to be beside him. Was it to thank him? Or was it because she wanted to be something more? She wouldn’t know the answer.

On this particular evening, Xion sat by the beach side and watched the water approach her feet and be swept away. The cool temperature of the water running through her feet was a nice way to relax and have some time to herself. Mixing in temperature was the warm breeze of the wind blowing across her skin, Xion rested her head atop her knees and focused on the breeze that passed through her legs, her arms, and the back of her neck. It was as if all her senses wanted to feel this nice weather for a long time.

As time passed slowly in her own little world, Namine walked quietly up to Xion and lightly tapped the shoulder so as to not suddenly surprise her.

“Xion?”

Xion slowly opened her eyes and let the light settle before seeing Namine leaned over smiling at her.

“Oh- hey Namine.”

She rubbed her eyes and slowly stretched out her arms.

“What’s up?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. It’s been sometime since you hung out with everyone.”

“Has it? I haven’t noticed.”

Namine giggled and sat beside her.

“Of course you wouldn’t, you’ve been focused on Sora again haven’t you?”

Xion widened her eyes and perked up.

“Wha-!?”

“There’s no point in hiding it y’know, we all know.”

“All!? W-Who’s all?”

“Well, maybe not  _ everyone _ but the rest of here have noticed you like to watch him more often. Am I wrong?”

“Well- You wouldn’t be wrong…”

“Why don’t you go for it?”

“Go for it?”

Xion slouched back down and rested her head once again.

“I don’t know Namine… I cant…”   
“Why not?”

“Well for starters… there’s Kairi…”

“Hmmm I guess your right, but lately Sora and kairi have been a little distant don’t you think?”

“Distant?”

“Well not Kairi, but Sora has been alone more often hasn’t he? She’s beginning to worry about it.”

“I guess you're right.”   
“Were all worried about him lately… so why don;t you go talk to him?”

“Where would I even start? He doesn’t know me like he knows Kairi… or even you Namine…”

“Xion…”

Namine gently placed her hand on Xion’s back and slowly caressed it.

“Even you had the chance to be with Sora didn’t you? I’ve never had that moment.”

“A chance to be with him? I don’t know if I would put it like that… I tricked him, even if I was forced to I still did something bad to him. I’m honestly not sure if i’ll ever forgive myself for it.”

Namine let up a small smile.

“Maybe at some point I could have if I tried, but this is how things turned out. I’m not regretting one bit of it.”

“Do you like him Namine?”

“That’s not an easy question is it? After all, I have Roxas with me! Even though he’s still Sora’s nobody… he’s still himself.”

She continued. 

“Maybe in some way liking Roxas is like liking Sora… but either way i’m happy where I am now.”

Xion stayed silent even after Namine finished.

“You said you never had a chance with Sora like me or Kairi right? Maybe now is that chance.”

“You… think so?”

“Well if you never try to get him, then you’ll never have a chance right?”

Xion stayed silent once again, this time pondering what Namine said to her. Namine simply smiled and stayed silent so she could have her thoughts.

After a few minutes Namine lightly jabbed Xion and gestured her towards the paopu tree.

“Xion look!”

They both turned to see Sora sitting by himself, looking up at the sky.

“Now’s your chance!”

“I- I don’t know Namine-”

“C’mon, just make small talk! Get to know each other!”

“Are… you sure?”

“Of course i’m sure!”

Namine stood up and held out her hand.

“Let’s give you that chance ok?”

It was small but Xion could feel the confidence somewhere inside and slowly took Namine’s hand. She pulled her up and wiped off any excess sand on her clothing.

“You ready?”

“No… but- i’m gonna go anyways.”

Xion smiled gently and fixed her hair.

“Then let’s go before it gets dark!”

Grabbing her hand she pulled Xion along towards Sora.


	2. His time to act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi and Riku confront Sora about the way he's been distant lately. Namine gives Xion a push to talk to Sora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter may be short, but I hope you enjoy regardless

Sora sat on top one of the branches of the Paopu tree and rested his body, leaning back with his arms crossed behind his head he stared out into the sky. He had a blank look on his face but his eyes were scanning the skies endlessly. In the distance just a good few meters away Namine and Xion stopped in their tracks when they saw Riku and Kairi approaching Sora casually. Not knowing if they should continue standing still Namine leaped off the platform they were standing on and pulled Xion with her until they were right below the three.

“Namine what’s wrong?”

“Shhh! We should talk to him when he’s alone!”

“But I don’t understand- “

“Just trust me and listen for now, stay quiet okay?”

Xion was still a little confused but nodded her head in compliance.

Both girls were now silent trying to watch what was going on with three up top.

“Sora!”

Riku hollered at him.

“Sora!”

Kairi waves with a smile on her face.

Sora breaks his focus on the sky and looks to his side to see his two closest friends.

“Oh hey guys!”

Sora fixes himself up and sits up top the branch now facing forward to them.

“What’s up?”   
Riku stops in place just about a metre away from Sora and puts his hands on his waist.

“Are you doing okay? We notice you're not doing much these days except coming back here.”

Kairi walked up to Sora and sat next to him.

“Even though me and Riku see you often you're not talking with the others Sora- What’s wrong?”

Sora seemed surprised at the thought.

“Huh… I never really noticed…”

“Well if you're not noticing something as simple as that, then something heavy must be on your mind. Why don’t you tell us?”

“It’s nothing really- “

“Sora, we know you better than that. What’s wrong?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Sora rubs the back of his head and groans.

“Guess I can’t hide anything from you guys can I?”

Kairi giggled and held his hand.

“Nope! Don’t think you can even try to either!”

The three of them laughed a little before going silent, waiting on Sora’s answer.

“It’s nothing serious really guys, but it just feels like my job isn’t done y'know?”

“Sora…”

“I want to make sure. I want to travel to some worlds and make sure nothing is happening to them.”

“Sounds like a mission for the three of us don’t you think Kairi?”

Before Kairi could reply however, Sora cuts in and slightly grips Kairi’s hand.”

“No- This is something I should do without you guys.”

“No way Sora! We're not going to risk you losing you!”

“And i’m not going to risk losing you guys either!”

The two remained silent at his response.

“I feel like it would be safer, much safer if you two stayed here.”

Sora continued.

“It would be a lot easier on me if I knew you were both safe here, not to mention protected by everyone on the island.”

“But what about you!?”

Riku gripped one of his hands into a fist.

“If we stay, who’s going to protect you!?”

“I’ll be fine- “

“It’s not fair you get to go alone!”

Kairi interjected this time with a serious tone in her voice.

“I get it Sora, I do. But what am I supposed to do then? I... almost lost you already. I don’t want that to happen again.”

“Kairi…”

“If you want to go Sora I won’t stop you… but i’m not letting you go alone.”

“Then I'll ask one of the keyblade wielders to come with me.”

“You… really don’t want us to come with you Sora?”

“I’m sorry, it's not that I don’t want you too… I just know I'll be able to handle myself knowing you're both safe here. Especially Kairi”

“You're stubborn, you know that?”

Riku scratched his head before smiling and walking off.

“I trust whoever you bring with you, so make it back safe alright?”

“I know. I will.”

Kairi smiled and hugged Sora, eventually making her way out leaving Sora by himself.

*After waiting a few minutes*

“I think we're good Xion.”

“Is Sora really leaving?”

“It- looks like it, yea…”

Namine puts her hands on Xion's shoulders and smiles.

“All the more reason to talk to him now don’t you think?”

“I… guess so yea.”   
The two girls cleaned themselves off and made their way back towards Sora.

When they reached him Namine stopped and gave Xion a small push.

“You got this! Go say hi!”

Xion nimbled her fingers together nervously. She continued walking in small steps hoping that Namine wasn’t too far behind.

“Sora?”

Xion slowly glanced at him. He was back to laying down on the branch and this time his eyes were closed with a leaf from a paopu fruit sticking out from his mouth.

Sora opened his eyes and perked his head towards her.

“Xion?”

His eyes glanced behind her to see another figure standing close by.

“Namine?”

“Hey Sora.”

Fixing himself once again he sat on top of the branch and removed the leaf from his mouth.

“What’s up guys? You don’t normally come up here.”

“Well...ummm…. I…”

Xion’s eyes began to wander around and she began losing her train of thought.

“We just haven’t seen you for awhile!”

Namine spoke up.

“Xion wanted to know if you would keep her company this evening.”

“Keep her company?”

“Keep- What!? I Never- I didn’t say- “

“You okay Xion?”

Sora asked obliviously.

“I-I-I’m fine!”

“So how about it Sora? Wanna keep her company?”

“Hmmm… I don’t mind, but why me?”

“She doesn’t get to see you that often, and out of everyone on the island I think you interact with her the least y’know!”

“Namine!”

Xion attempted to cut her off.

“Sora that’s not true!”

“It’s fine Xion, it's probably true. I haven't really interacted with anyone lately. Sorry if I made you feel left out.”

“No not at all, it’s fine really.”

“Well let’s hang out tonight then! Namine you joining?”

“Me? Ah well maybe I'll join later. For now you two should be fine!”

“If you say so.”

Sora hops off the branch and smiles at Xion.

“Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment below if you enjoyed. Let me know what you think of the story so far


	3. An Nightly Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion and Sora proceed to hang out until night fall, they end up having a deep conversation about Sora's intentions for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here is another chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it.

“Huh- “

Sora exclaimed. Both of them were sitting down after taking a stroll around the island.

“There really isn't much to do here is there?”

Xion giggled and gently nudged him in the arm.

“C’mon don’t be like that Sora!”

“What! It’s true!”

Sora nudged her back.

“Don’t get me wrong- I love my home and all of you in it, but this island isn’t really that big. You haven’t been bored at all?”

Looking in the distance Xion can see everyone else surrounded by a fire pit. All of them seemed to be relaxing and smiling while talking the night away.

“Nope.”

She smiled and looked over at him.

“This life is better than my previous one, and even when I was brought back it wasn’t all that fun.”

Xion turned her head once more and looked back at the group.

“I’m sure they all feel the same way Sora.”

At the moment Sora looked over at all his friends relaxing by the fire pit.

It took a few moments but out of the silence he spoke up.

“Yeah… I guess you're right. I never really thought about it that way.”

“We’ve really missed having you around, after all if it weren't for you Sora we wouldn’t even be here together.”

Sora stood silent and simply continued watching the group of friends.

A few minutes passed by and Xion didn’t really know what to say to him. She thought perhaps mentioning how distant he was being made things awkward.

“Im- “

Sora lifted his head and began to speak up, catching Xion slightly off guard. Her eyes slightly widening and her head perking up quickly.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been hanging out with any of you.”

Xion stood silent, but gave Sora a soft look.

“I didn’t mean to make you guys feel distant, it’s just…”

Sora cut himself mis sentence, not saying anything afterward until Xion continued for him.

“Just what?”

She said gently.

Taking a deep breath and exhale he looked over at Xion with a saddened expression.

“It's just…”

He took another breath before continuing.

“I don’t know what to do now… The fight is over- But is it _really_ over?”

“Sora?”

Her face went worrisome. A slightly pale expression took over the warm face she was giving off only seconds ago.

“I feel like there’s more to do… More I have to accomplish… More training I have to master.”

He continued and his pace in speech quickened.

“What if another threat comes along? What if it didn’t end at just Xehanort? It could hurt everyone here and I know I'm not strong enough to protect everyone I care about.”

“That’s not true- “

“It is Xion… I barely managed against Xehanort as it was. I couldn’t even protect Kairi.”

“But you brought her back!”

“But there was no guarantee… I know I said we would come back. But somewhere deep in my heart there was a shadow of doubt. What if I couldn’t bring her back? I- wasn’t fully confident back then, and even now I wouldn’t be so sure I would be able to save her if it happened again.”

“Sora…”

Once again the expression on her face slowly changed to that of warmth and comfort. She gently reached out her hand and placed it on Sora’s shoulder. Catching his attention with a bit of surprise.

“I think you're strong enough already. After all- even if someone were to put us in danger, you wouldn’t be alone. You would have all of us!”

After she finished speaking, Xion moved closer to Sora and gave the biggest smile she could conjure, attempting to mimic the likeliness of Sora’s smiles.

Ever so slowly Sora’s worried expressions turned into a gentle smile, he reached over to hold Xion’s hand and took another breath.

“I know you're all with me. But I want to become strong enough so that none of you have to fight.”

She gave no response in return. She couldn’t deny what he stated so clearly since she knows everyone on the island would wish for the same thing given the opportunity.

“Thanks Xion, I’ve been keeping this stuff to myself lately. I don’t want to worry Kairi and Riku too much, but with you I feel like I can let my heart out.”

The comment made Xion blush ever so slowly as she also realized Sora was holding on to her hand.

“I- I- Well… maybe if you hung out with me more… y’know?”

“Yea. I’d like that.”

“Re- Really?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Neither of them noticed that her hand slowly slid off his shoulder with his hand still on top. Now both hands lay together on top the beach sand.

“I haven’t told everyone yet. But I plan to leave this island for some time.”

Xion couldn’t manage a reply at first.

“Do- “

She was almost hesitant to ask him any question regarding the topic.

“Do you plan on returning? Y’know every now and then?”

“I honestly don’t know… There are some things I have to figure out myself… But Kairi and Riku don’t want me going alone.”

“Yeah well… we wouldn’t want you going missing now would we?”

“Well I just thought about it now but- do you wanna come with me?”

“Wait what!”

This caught Xion highly off guard. She frantically looked around in a panic before suddenly coming to a stop. In that moment she noticed both of their hands in the sand, but she dared not move it.

“Me!?”

“Yeah, unless you don’t want to of course.”

“No no it’s nothing like that! It’s just… why me?”

“Well I realized I like having you around, and besides Namine did say I spent the least time with you. This could be our chance to get to know each other better.”

She stayed silent in a maddening blush. ‘Just me and him???’

The thought made her embarrassed beyond belief.

“Well what do you say? Thing is I plan on leaving tomorrow so I know it’s a little sudden. If you don’t want to it’s fine rea- “

Xion cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

“I’ll go with you!”

Sora smiled brightly.

“Really?”

“Yea, I mean someone does have to go with you right? I wouldn’t mind being that someone…”

“That’s great!”

Sora broke off the hand on top of hers and stretched out his arms.

“It will be fun trust me!”

Xion nodded her head in compliance.

“Yeah.. I’m sure it will be.

Both of them stood up after some time and stretched out their bodies.

“Maybe we should head over to the fire pit?”

Xion suggested as she tugged his sleeve over pointing at it.

“Your right. It would be rude after all leaving the next day without spending time with them too.”

The two of them smiled and walked over to join everyone else at the fire pit. Throughout the night they talked, ate, and laughed over fun stories they had all gone through until the fire had gone out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow would be the big day! What do you think? Sora and Xion travelling alone, would that be a perfect opportunity for her? Feel free to leave comments below I enjoy all reviews and thoughts :)


	4. Sudden News!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion tells Namine that she's leaving with Sora, when they rejoin the other everyone is shocked to hear about his leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Had some extra time lately so I thought I would write up another chapter.

“So?”

Namine perked up at Xion, both girls enjoying the morning breeze so early in the morning.

“How did it go?”

She stood over her while Xion gently went to go sit in the sand near the calming waves of water.

“It uhh- It went great! I think…”

“You think?”

Her expression went to one of confusion.

“So what happened exactly?”

“Well…”

Xion had trouble telling Namine that she was leaving Destiny Islands and planned on joining Sora on a journey.

“We talked… and ummm- it was fun- “

“Uh huh… well I’m not really getting that feeling from you Xion. What are you not telling me?”

Namine went ahead and sat next to her.

“Did something go wrong?”

“I wouldn’t say wrong… I guess something went right?”

“Hmmmm… okay so what went ‘right’?”

“We uhhh planned to go somewhere…”

“Like a date? That sounds great!”

“Well not exactly a date Namine.”

“Huh? How is it NOT a date?”

“Ummm…”

It took some time to form her words correctly but for the rest of that morning Xion tried to explain what Sora’s plan was, how she invited him to come along, and that they would be gone for some time.

“You're really leaving???”

Namine was in an obvious shock.

“You and Sora are BOTH leaving?”

She was standing once again this time in front of Xion. The expression on her face was that of awkwardness and surprise.

“Well… yeah.”

“When are you leaving???”

“T-Today…”

Xion let out a hesitant laugh.

Namine did not know how to respond. She stood there shocked in silence and kept frozen for a few minutes.

“Ummmm Namine?”

Namine let out a deep breath once she reconnected with her thoughts and sat in front Xion.

“I’m sorry Xion… I just didn’t expect this to happen…”

“Should I not go?”

“No no! I think this is the PERFECT opportunity! I just can’t believe how convenient this is either… I mean… he asked you to come?”

“Yeah…”

“This is so much to take in, and even more so you guys leave today!”

“Namine, are you sure you're ok?”

“I’m fine Xion! I promise. It’s just, this is all happening so fast… and we talk everyday… you’ll be leaving and all…”

“We can still keep in contact right?”

Xion smiles and takes Namines hand.

“I’ll ask Sora for a Gummiphone! And I'll ask him to give one to you too!”

“You think that will be ok?”

“Of course! I’ll call you when I can, and i’ll tell you everything that’s going on.”

Namine finally gave a warm smile and gripped Xion's hand gently.

“I wish I could come with you guys.”

“Do you… want to?”

“No no, you guys should be alone. I’d probably get in the way.”

“No you wouldn’t!”

Namine let out a small laugh.

“Well maybe not, but trust me you guys should travel alone, higher chance of something happening.”

“Something happening?”

Xion looked at her curiously.

Namine simply smiled and winked at her, followed with an innocent giggle.

“Ah-”

Xion blushed and back away from Namine.

“I- well- ummm…”

“I’m just teasing Xion.”

“Right…”

After staring at each other for a minute they both began to laugh happily. They stood up and cleaned themselves off before heading back to the main island.

When they got back to the island everyone was gathered around Sora and it looked like he was in a tight spot. Riku and Kairi were in front of him almost seeming like his security while their arms were stretched out, it was almost as if it were to block everyone else from crowding Sora.

“What’s going on?”

“I'm not sure- let’s go find out.”

They ran over to the group and hollered at them, but once they called out to the group everyone turned over to the girls and Roxas stepped forward.

“Namine! Xion! Get this! Sora says he’s leaving Destiny islands!”

“Ummm Yeah we- “

From the crowd Terra spoke up.

“Sora! You seriously don’t think we’ll just let you go!”

His comment was followed by Ventus.

“Especially if you think you're going alone!”

“Guys guys guys! Please!”

Sora attempted to speak out from the crowd but was cut off once again by Aqua.

“Sora! If you plan on leaving then i’ll go with you!”

“Really guys it’s fine!”

“And how is this fine exactly? If memory serves we almost lost you to Zehanort didn’t we?”

Axel spoke out loud and impatiently tapped his fingers on his side.

“But you didn’t! He’s not here anymore right?”

“And what about the organization?”

Isa raised another concern.

“There is no organization anymore!”

“That is true Sora, but were not all accounted for are we?”

“Well that’s true but…”

“I understand that with our awakening we’ve become who we once were before long ago. But we don’t know who really meant harm towards you even now.”

“Trust me Isa!”

“Sora!”

Aqua once again spoke from the group.

“You helped me come back to the light, I only see it fit that I come along with you as a Keyblade Master. I can protect you should it come to that.”

“I appreciate the thought of Aqua, really I do but I already have someone to accompany me!”

“You do? Who!”

Sora laughed nervously and looked over to Xion.

Everyone in unison slowly looked upon her.

“Ummm… Hi guys…”

“Xion? You're going with him?”

Roxas sounded nervous with his comment.

“Yeah, looks like I am.”

Everyone looked very surprised, the whole crowd almost went entirely silent.

“Is there… something wrong”

Xion asked with a low voice.

From the crowd Aqua passed through them and approached Xion face to face with her looking down at her curiously.

“Xion, how about you let me go with Sora on this journey?”

“What- “

“Namine wanted to intervene but Aqua continued.

“I’m confident I can protect him, I’ve mastered the Keyblade long ago Xion. You can trust me.”

“I- “

“Xion!”

Namine tried to help Xion speak, thinking she wouldn't know how to reply.

“Aqua I…”

She tugged on Namines arm but gripped in the next second.

“I know your strong Aqua… but I think I should go with Sora…”   
“Xion…”

Aqua’s face turned to that of worry.

“I know you're a master, but I think I'm strong enough to go with him too.”

Aqua stayed silent.

“If you can trust me too, I’ll always be by his side.”

Everyone went silent. Roxas continued to look worried and Terra was awaiting Aqua’s response.

“Xion…”

Aqua took Xion's hand gently and stroked it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel like I couldn’t trust you.”

She continued gently.

“I only want to protect him, I feel like I owe him my life for all he did. If Sora asked you to come with him then… you should go with him.”

“We all feel this way Xion, don’t let it get to you.”

Axel spoke up nicely.

“I know you feel that way too, which is why we know you can do it.”

Roxas once more spoke from behind Aqua, still with his worried tone but smiling face.

“Everyone…”

Xion felt her emotions rising up but tried to hold it back with a gentle smile.

Kairi made her turn and walked through everyone to make her way to Xion.

“Sora told me he asked you to come with him. To be honest it stings a little, knowing it’s not me going with him. But I believe you can do it Xion.”

Kairi teared up and hugged her tight.

Xion who was trying to hold her emotions back couldn’t anymore with what Kairi had just said to her. She began to tear up as well and hugged Kairi tightly.

“I’m sorry Kairi.”

She couldn’t help but feel bad for her, after all it was always supposed to be Sora with Kairi. Now it feels like she’s stealing him from her.

“Don’t be, I'm sure you two will be fine.”

After everyone calmed down, Sora and Xion said their partings to the group and headed on to the nearby gummi ship which Chip and Dale brought over earlier that day.

“You ready?”

Xion smiled happily and took another look at her friends waving good-bye.

“Yeah, I think I am.”

“Great! Let’s get going then!”

Sora started up the ship and entered in the navigations. The ship flew up it’s starting engine and quickly took to the sky.

“You never asked him why he was traveling Aqua.”

Terra stopped waving and stretched out his arms.

“If he didn’t say where he wanted to go we shouldn’t push it. I trust they will be alright.”

“Don’t worry Aqua! If anything I can keep in contact with them.”

Aqua turned to see Namine holding a Gummiphone.

“Is that?”

“A gummiphone! With this I can keep in contact with Xion!”

“Maybe I should have asked for one, to keep in contact with Sora...”

Aqua sighed and took a stretch as well.

“Well i’m sure they’ll call to say hi. Why don’t we eat then? I'm getting pretty hungry.”

Isa pat Terra on the back and they all went to go grab some lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's set! Xion has left with Sora! Where will they go first? Who knows! Hope you enjoyed reading and please feel free to comment below! I like feedback and just comments in general. I wanna hear your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, did you know there barely any Sora x Xion fanfics out there? such a shame...  
> Please comment below if you would like another chapter or if you just wanna say something about the story!  
> In fact just comment! I always enjoy the feedback~


End file.
